Noli
"Leave..!" -Reverse Aspx in The Tempest. Noli is one of the most well known Roblox myths, and dates back quite a long time ago, even before myths and myth hunters were even a thing. It is unknown what Noli really is, or what his motives are. Certain beliefs include Noli of being a cultist or even a ghost of a past moderator. It is said he had 50 accounts, Noli being the first, but unfortunately, each one was terminated and deleted. One of these Accounts, SwAeJuDiNoli, has a game called The Tempest. Overview Noli is thought to be a male Robloxian, with completely black skin. He is said to wear a black tragedy mask, with the eye holes glowing pure white. People believe he left a black aura wherever he went. Noli was the first to dawn the Void Star hat, which is why his cult is called the "Void Cult", and it is said that that and the unobtainable black tragedy mask is what gives Noli his powers. * Supposedly the avatar of Noli's third account, as told by Kazdam in the RM discord server Game(s) The Tempest The game has no description and it contains a pitch-black temple, a spinning cloudy skybox, a single, pitch-black NPC named "Aspx," and a spike in front of him that instantly kills you. Behind the temple is an invisible teleporter located somewhere on the wall of the 1st brick, which leads you to several sky islands above the temple. On the island, there is a light-gray NPC named "Reverse Aspx" telling you to leave. The islands seem to be covered in snow, with the tree's leaves resembling a pink color. The game needs updating, since it is still in Experimental Mode, the last update having been made on 3/6/2010 and the game having been created on 2/25/2010. Staying too long causes the temple to start crumbling. In the sky, islands are a "waterfall" that teleports you to ruins. There will be a dark grey house with a tombstone inside of it. Behaviour Not much is known how Noli behaves, but it seems like Noli doesn’t like people invading his space, as in The Tempest, after a short period of time, Noli will destroy his temple, as if to hide something or show something. The Prophecy The prophecy is said to be the true origin of Noli and what his real motives are. This was coined by chowda00, one of the first "Void Cultists." The original prophecy goes as follows: The first was the main account. His name contained 4 continuous 1x's. He was the Creator. He found a series of great hackers, and they formed the 5 Sequence. The Fifth was unknown. '' ''After the Creator was known as a hacker, he was deleted. He tried to hack Roblox. It was not his duty. Then there were others. The Fighter, who created the Exploit System for SFOTH and various others. There was also the Builder, who was a gifted builder, but also tried to hack roblox. Both of them were banned. Then there was the one whos name not be spoken, D-igni tee. Spelled backwards is ytingiD. He was supposed to hack Roblox but didn't, Then the fifth came. The destructor. He was to hack Roblox and to totally destroy everything. He would live in secrecy. '' ''But now he has been found. External Links SwAeJuDiNoli's Friends banworld's Profile. Noli's longest standing account. Trivia * He has two cults made after him, the "Void Cult" and "The VoidFamily"; The Void Family being the most recent. * Some of Noli's "Void Cultists" include Lezus, Zuka, Minish, and SwAeJuDiNoli * Noli does seem to have somewhat of importance in "Shadelight" via Goldity's references. * Noli seemed to have some connection with AkaManah. * Aspx may refer to "Active Server Page Extended file", but for what reason is unknown. * Kazdam has admitted that he added the Void Star and Black Tragedy Mask because it "looked cooler"] Category:Unfinished Category:Entities Category:Strange Category:Mystery Category:Popular Category:Users